


Easy Love

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 402 Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: A canon-compliant, time-skip fic featuring Kuroo's bday & long-distance KuroYaku---------------------------------------------------------------Long-cat: Yakkun! You sent me mackerel for my birthday!Mori Munchkin ❤️️: Yeah because I knew sending you fish was the only way to get an old cat like you to actually eatLong-cat: You wound me. You can't make jokes about me getting old anymore because they're true and it makes me spiralMori Munchkin ❤️️: You spiral over everything. I could say 'pluto is not technically a planet' and it'd trigger an existential crisis for you
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Easy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick piece for Kuroo's bday since he's my best boy and I just missed kuroyaku week so I decided to write a kryk bday fic! This is a pretty soft fic with some growing older feels (because I imagine Kuroo would reflect a lot on that kind of stuff) - I hope you enjoy it!

Birthdays as a kid had been cake and games. Birthdays as a college student had been beer and poor decisions made alongside good friends.

Birthdays as an adult? Thoroughly disappointing.

If he had to pick, 20 had probably been his favorite birthday. Getting to see Bokuto turn a volleyball pump into a beer bong was a hard experience to beat. It definitely beat his current situation, anyway.

Kuroo groaned, looking between the stacks of paper on his desk and the pile of unanswered emails in his inbox.

_What a fitting way to ring in 30, pandering to people who work half as hard as me and have twice as much money._

Another groan escaped Kuroo as his head hit his desk with a dull ‘thunk’. He loved his job, he did. But the drudgery of his job had felt amplified all week knowing that he’d be crossing into a new decade soon.

Crossing into a new decade without his boyfriend. That was the real problem.

Kuroo had only just started to feel properly sorry for himself when a knock at the office door caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. He got up, opening the door to be met with a courier who said they had a delivery for him. Kuroo signed off, heading back to his desk after locking the front door.

As soon as he opened the bag, a familiar scent hit his nose, his stomach growling loudly; mackerel, his favorite.

There was a piece of paper taped to the top of the take-out box, a message scrawled on it: _Happy Birthday, jackass. Eat some damn food & get home before 3am for once -Morisuke _

Kuroo’s heart flipped in his chest. He pulled out his cell-phone right away, firing off a message to Yaku.

 **Long-cat:** Yakkun! You sent me mackerel for my birthday!

 **Mori Munchkin** **❤️️:** Yeah because I knew sending you fish was the only way to get an old cat like you to actually eat

 **Long-cat:** You wound me. You can't make jokes about me getting old anymore because they're true and it makes me spiral

 **Mori Munchkin** **❤️️:** You spiral over everything. I could say 'pluto is not technically a planet' and it'd trigger an existential crisis for you

 **Long-cat:** It's 11pm the night before my 30th birthday, I am VERY fragile rn, why would you bring that up?? Now I'm going to be thinking about poor lonely Pluto all night...

 **Mori Munchkin** **❤️️:** God you're still such a nerd, it gives me a headache

 **Long-cat:** And yet you love me enough to date me despite the 6,123 km between us. You secretly have a nerd fetish, don't you?

 **Mori Munchkin** **❤️️:** No, I just have really bad taste in men. Now finish your work so you can go home at a decent hour. Happy Birthday, sorry I’m not there in person.

 **Long-cat:** It’s okay, I knew this would be the price of being arm-candy for a hotshot professional athlete. Love you, Mori

 **Mori Munchkin** **❤️️:** Love you, too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

Kuroo set his phone down, looking at the mackerel with a pang in his chest. He had been fully aware of the things they were giving up when they’d decided to start officially dating long-distance, but it didn’t make it any easier to swallow spending his 30th birthday without his boyfriend. 

_Maybe I can convince him to do a video-call tomorrow_.

Kuroo sighed, deciding there was no use getting mopey; perish the thought. Yaku would hit him over the head for it if he could.

He finished off his birthday fish, making quick work of responding to outstanding sponsor emails, sliding on his coat and stepping out of the office at 11:40pm.

On the train, Kuroo scrolled through his Instagram feed, liking images of his friends and their families. Bokuto and Akaashi had recently taken their twins to Tokyo Disney for the first time, his feed flooded with photos of his toddler nephews in mouse ears for days. Kenma and Tora were currently on their honeymoon, Tora posting images of a disgruntled Kenma being forced to do various ‘touristy’ things as often as he could. And then there was Oikawa; every day there was a new selfie, showing off his glamorous Argentinian lifestyle, complete with some new gorgeous companion.

Kuroo was acutely aware that seeing his friends’ good fortune used to bring him more joy. The older he got, the more dulled the feeling was.

No, that wasn’t right.

The longer he was apart from Yaku, the more dulled the feeling was.

That was it.

Kuroo had learned at a young age that life was messy. Relationships and love? _Particularly_ messy.

When he was younger, Kuroo had always thought that good relationships had to be hard work; that they required constant vigilance and communication. But now that he was older, he could see the other side of things. 

When he looked around at his friends, he saw an ease in their relationships and he wanted that for him and Yaku. He wanted it desperately.

He knew they could have it if only they weren’t long-distance. He and Yaku had always enjoyed an effortless connection with one another, even before they’d started dating. It was one of the reasons their friends had hounded them about becoming a couple for so many years.

They were solid, the kind of couple young Kuroo had thought only existed in television shows.

Now if only he and Yaku could see each other in person more than four times a year.

Kuroo tapped into his gallery app, pulling up the most recent photos of him and Yaku together, sighing as he ran his thumb over the dimple in Yaku’s left cheek that only popped out when he smiled so wide his eyes nearly closed. 

He jolted slightly when the call for his stop came over the train speakers, pocketing his phone quickly and stepping out onto the street. By the time he was unlocking his front door, it was 12:22. He was officially 30.

Kuroo looked at his watch as he slipped his sneakers off, muttering to himself, “Fuck, I’m old…”

He headed into the kitchen, flipping on the light as he slipped his coat off and onto a chair. Loosening his tie, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, calling out to his dog of six years, “Pochi! Where are you boy?”

Instead of the usual barked reply, he heard a scoff, Kuroo almost dropping his glass as he realized someone was in his house.

“I still can’t believe you named him that. Of all the basic names…”

“Mori??” Kuroo whipped around to see Yaku standing at the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Pochi was sitting at his side, tail wagging hard enough to make his entire body waggle.

“I thought I told you to get home at a decent hour.”

“W-what...you. Here. You’re here.”

Yaku laughed, “Wow, you really are an old man.” He teasingly pointed at himself, “Me, Yaku. Yaku, here. Here, your house. Are we on the same page now?”

“Shut up, short-ass.” Kuroo crossed the room in two strides, yanking Yaku straight into a kiss. Yaku’s hands wound up around his neck right away, pulling their bodies together as closely as he could, moaning into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo hummed when he felt Yaku’s tongue slide past his lips, “ _Fuck_ , missed you so much, Mori…”

“Missed you, too.” Yaku pulled back, Kuroo instantly feeling his pants tighten at the sight of his boyfriend’s blissed-out expression. “Now do you want birthday sex or not? Because if so, let's get to the bedroom. I’m not having kitchen sex after 10 hours crammed into an economy seat.”

Kuroo laughed, “Whatever you say, pillow princess.”

“Don’t make me regret making this trip.”

“When have I ever made you regret spending time with me?” Yaku quirked a brow, making Kuroo snort, “On second thought, don’t answer that.” Kuroo leaned down just enough to press a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, “For real, though...this is the best birthday present ever. I’ve really been missing you.”

“I hope you still feel that way when you see all of my luggage in your office.”

“...huh? How long are you staying?”

“I didn’t wanna tell you until I knew something, but I put in for a transfer at the beginning of the season.”

“Mori…?”

“You heard Inunaki is moving to the States, right?”

“Holy shit, are you saying-”

“I’m the new MSBY libero, yeah. Starting next season.”

“Holy shit. _Holy shit!_ ” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Yaku’s waist, hoisting him up, Yaku instantly yelling at him to put him down. He only set Yaku down after spinning him a few times, his smile so wide it actually hurt, “I guess birthday sex just became celebratory sex.”

“Birthdays _are_ celebrations, you idiot.”

“I gotta go get keys made for you tomorrow.”

“What? Just lend me your spare until I find an apartment.”

Kuroo looked down at Yaku, expression serious, “Morisuke. We’ve been long-distance for three years. You’re fucking moving in with me and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Kuroo’s commanding tone had Yaku blushing slightly, the shorter man turning away in hopes his boyfriend wouldn’t notice. “Fine, I’m not gonna fight you on your birthday. And besides, someone has to make sure you don’t die at 35 from lack of sleep and food.”

A grin slowly pulled at the corners of Kuroo’s lips, “Oh you love me _so_ damn much. You can’t live without meeeee~”

“Tetsurou I am _this_ close to revoking birthday sex.”

“Nonono, I’m sorry, okay?” Kuroo wrapped his arms around Yaku from behind, burying his nose in Yaku’s neck. They let silence settle between them, Yaku happy to just enjoy the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace. “Hey, Mori?”

“Yeah?”

“Welcome home.”

Yaku couldn’t help but smile slightly, turning his head to peck Kuroo’s lips, “I’m home, Tetsu. For good.” 

Kuroo decided right then.

Thirty was his new favorite birthday.


End file.
